Camping Trip
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: The gang goes camping and Tori and Jade end up having to share a tent. Requested by anon. One Shot.


**The gang goes camping and Tori and Jade end up having to share a tent. Requested by anon. One Shot. **

**Rated T.**

**Request: Jori - The gang goes camping and Tori and Jade end up sharing a tent. The rest of the group hears noises and open the tent, continue from there however you want.**

"Seriously, it's not my fault my tent fell off of the rack-you tied them up their Beck you should have to share a tent." Jade grumbles, sitting back and frowning while Andre, Beck and Tori work on pitching everyone's tents.

"You really want to share a tent with me?" Beck asks, looking over his shoulder at his ex-girlfriend. She has her arms crossed of her chest and a glare set on her face, "I didn't think so. Be happy Tori is nice enough to share with you, alright?"

"Whatever." Jade snaps.

"Go find firewood and quit being so horrible." Beck snaps.

"Please go find firewood." Tori amends turning to give Jade a nice smile. Jade rolls her eyes but gets up and stomps off to find firewood anyways. Robbie and Cat stare at her in shock as the trees swallow her up.

"Cat, Robbie, set up the chairs please." Beck says.

"Kay, kay." Cat happily gets up and grabs one of the beach chair bags and sets them around their set up little fire pit. Jade came back about ten minutes later with a pile of firewood, she dropped it into the pit, grabbed her black lawn chair and flopped into her chair without a word to anyone.

Tori looked around and frowned when she noticed her chair set up near Jade. With a heavy sigh she walked over to it and sat down in her hair anyways, pulling her ponytail down, shaking her hair out and then pulling it back up just as quick.

"So there's a river around here, supposedly that park. It's supposed to be a spring and constantly cold." Tori said, "I want to go. I'm so sick of sweating."

"I'm not in the mood right now to swim, but I can drive us down there." Beck offers, "anyone else going?"

"Me." Jade announces. Cat agrees, Robbie and Andre stay behind. Quickly the four pack up their bags and Tori, Cat and Jade crawl into separate tents and change into their swimsuits. When they come out Beck is already in his truck. The girls pile in, Tori forcing Cat to sit between her and Beck while Jade demanded Tori sit between her and Cat.

When they pulled in Cat all but shoved the other two girls out of the car, "I gotta pee!" she screamed.

"I'll go keep track of her. Meet back here around 2, okay?" Beck says before running after Cat. Jade rolls her eyes and digs around in her camera bag for her waterproof camera before burying the bag under the piles of clothing littering Beck's truck floor.

"Ready, Vega?" Jade asks with her studded eyebrow cocked.

"Yep." Tori replies, locking the door and slamming it shut, "do you want to walk down the board walk first?"

"Sure." Jade agrees, and the pair walks down to the water, looking around at the perfectly blue water with amazement, Jade is quick to start taking pictures, and Tori waits silently for the dark haired girl to move along.

"Jade! Look at this spider!" she suddenly yells, carefully walking across the rock wall and over to the large spider with a gleeful grin. She hears Jade's camera go off and turns around to find the girl had taken a picture of her, "Look at it!"

It's legs were black and yellow but red where they met it's black and yellow body, "wonder what it is…." Jade carefully crawls onto the rocks, balancing while leaning backwards to take a picture of it before jumping down with Tori, who had to clap her hand over her mouth to avoid screaming.

"Come on, lets go swimming now." Tori tells Jade, heading straight for the water, she started to take off her tank top but noticed the few people in the water were in wet suits or clothing. She left her tank top on and carefully placed her feet on the wood steps. They felt like slick ice beneath her feet.

"Careful you two, those steps are very slippery!" a man warns, "covered in algae and the like."

"Thanks." Jade mumbles, and hangs onto the railing as she goes deeper in the water, clearly unaffected by the freezing temperature like Tori is. It was supposedly 72 degrees in the water year around, and even though it was 96 degrees outside, she would have rather stayed in the heat, but she wasn't in the mood to have Jade mocking her so she followed her in deeper.

Eventually Jade coaxed her off of the rock they were walking on, which immediately dropped off into the water, by dragging her into the water by an arm. There was nobody around to stop her-or at least nobody that didn't find it completely hilarious.

Tori spit water and swam back to the rocks, yanking herself up and sitting down glaring at Jade who was under the water taking pictures without a care in the world. Beck and Cat joined them soon, Beck watching the three girls in the water, Cat had splashed in noisily and stumbled off the end of the rocks.

Tori helped her back up onto the rocks where she played around with the fish flitting about, "you know you're swimming in fish pee." Beck commented.

"And you're missing out!" Jade called back, and dove beneath the surface again. When she surfaced her face split into a huge grin, "there are manatees coming in." and with that she crawled onto the rock as everyone quickly scampered out of the water, as per the posted rules. Jade took pictures with a grin on her face as the baby and momma manatee swam through.

After the fun manatee sighting they went back to the truck. Jade dried her camera, put it in its case and then put it into the outside pocket on her camera bag. Then the girls dried off, crawled into the truck and Beck drove back to his families camping property.

Andre and Robbie have gotten a fire started, everyone silently assumed –correctly- that Andre had started the fire, but nobody asked. The girls headed straight to the tents to change, coming back out and taking their seats.

Jade scoots close to the fire, loving the burning hot feeling on her bare legs. Tori is sitting close enough to feel the heat, but not as close as Jade and Cat is sitting far away, sitting on her feet in her chair talking to Andre. Robbie is sitting with Rex talking to Beck, Tori looks at Jade who is now brushing out her hair, and Tori realizes, trying to dry it by the fire.

"I'm hungry." Tori announces once Jade catches her staring, she turns to Beck, "where's the food?"

"In the truck, I'll go get it." Beck retorts. He heads to the truck without a word, coming back five minutes later with the cooler. He sets it down and Tori dives for it, grabbing a soda from inside with a pack of hotdogs, she grabs a skewer from by the tent and tears the package open. Everyone joins her and she pulls her chair up beside Jade, handing her a hotdog on a skewer.

"Thanks." Jade comments, Tori just nods and holds her dog over the fire. After they ate everyone but Beck left to go explore the wilderness. Jade gave Tori her waterproof camera and used her good canon to take pictures, demanding Tori take some too.

When they got back after dark they had marshmallows and smores and then slowly they all drifted into their tents for the night and only the sound of the bugs and far off animals filled the night. Until around 1 am when everyone was woken up by some strange sounds.

"Vega!" Jade's sharp hiss sounded. There was a thud and rustling of sheets.

"Jade!" Tori cried out. Beck was the first one from his tent, he found Cat peeking her head out of her tent and Robbie's light turned on. Beside him Andre's tent moved.

"Tori don't be so loud!" Jade hissed, "Don't touch!"

"Jade, Jad-." There was a thud, Tori groaned, Jade made some strange sound, Tori squeaked and there was a sound of ripping fabric. Everyone quietly moved closer to the tent, sharing bewildered looks, Beck unzipped the tent and Andre shined his flashlight in.

Jade was lying on Tori's back, their legs tangled together, Tori's arm outstretched with Jade's camera in her hand, the other arm was pinning Jade's arm down and they were in a fierce glaring match, "You ripped my shirt." Tori snapped angrily.

"You stole my camera." Jade snapped back without hesitation, and then Andre's flashlight beam fell over her face and she squinted, both girls turning to their friends.

"Keep it down." Beck grumbled, re-zipping their tent. Everyone returned to their own tents. Jade crawled off of Tori and Tori handed her the camera back, looking at Jade sheepishly.

"That could have been so much worse." She whispered, Jade tucked the camera away.

"I know." She settled down on her blanket beside Tori, throwing an arm over her stomach and kissing her cheek, "but it wasn't. Goodnight, Tori."

"Night, Jade." Tori whispered, kissing Jade's cheek in return before adjusting herself beside Jade, draping her tan arm over Jade's pale one, rubbing the pale girls elbow gently until she fell asleep.


End file.
